


And They Were Locked In

by Anonymous



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bi Lockwood?, Bi Quill, Crack Treated Seriously, Light Drinking, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, post TEG, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Oh my god they were locked in.When a case goes wrong and the three of them get locked in, Lucy, Lockwood and Quill find a way to pass the time before their likely deaths.





	1. Chapter 1

“No! No, come on!” Lucy frantically rattled the brass doorknob, but the door didn’t budge. She slammed her palm against the wood and gave a profound curse. Behind her someone whistled through his teeth

“You kiss your mother with that mouth, Lucy?” Quill Kipps asked, looking up from the glow-up dial of the thermometer he was holding into the corner of the storage room. From the other side of the room, Lockwood snorted.

Lucy ignored Quill’s remark and tried the doorknob again.

“We’re _locked in_,” she growled, kicking the door for good measure. This got their attention. When Lucy turned around, both Lockwood and Quill were looking at her.

“Locked in?” Quill repeated. A small lantern on the floor illuminated his face from below, casting strange shadows onto his frowning face.

“That’s what I just said.”

“How can we be locked in? There’s not even a lock on that door.”

“Do you want to try then?” Lucy bit at him. Quill shrugged at her and moved forward.

“It’s probably just jammed, Lucy,” he said as he tried the doorknob himself. At any other time, Lucy would have felt satisfied when nothing happened when he tensed up and threw his shoulder against the wood. Now she could hear the soft whispers that had guided them during the haunting though, edging in on the fringes of her hearing. 

“Oi Lockwood, help me,” Quill called. Lucy moved aside and let Lockwood take her position. She folded her arms and watched the two young men throw themselves at the door which didn’t move an inch.

“Believe me now?” Lucy asked. As always, she tried to cover her panic over the discovery that they were trapped and the advancing of the whispers by being angry, but it had little effect on her companions.

“You’re right, we are locked in,” Lockwood replied in a placating voice. “It’s fine, we’ll just need to find a way to-“ He stopped talking, jerked Lucy away from the wall and pulled his rapier, all in one motion. Lucy just caught a glimpse of green sparking ectoplasm as the silver tip of his rapier cut through a ghostly hand when she crashed against Quill’s chest.

Quill kept her upright and for a moment the three of them stared at the spot the apparition had just been without speaking. Then Lucy let out another curse while Quill let go off her and turned to Lockwood.

“We’re dealing with a cluster here, Tony,” he pointed out needlessly as Lockwood fastened his rapier to his belt again. “I know you’re trying to be all optimistic, but we’re locked in an unprotected room, while our circle _and_most of our equipment is outside. That won’t be the only visitor trying to get in. We’re screwed.”

Lockwood turned to face them. His expression was hard to discern in the low light, but Lucy recognized the way he drew himself up.

“What equipment _do _we have here?” he asked, voice calm and authoritative, “besides candles and matches, I’ve got one sachet of iron filings and a flare.”

There was some shuffling as Quill and Lucy both checked their belt too. “I’ve got some salt, half a sachet of iron filings and matches,” Quill said.

“Candles and matches,” Lucy reported.

“That’s all?”

“Yes, that’s all Quill, I used up my salt and iron in the other rooms. I came to find you two because we were supposed to regroup, remember?”

Quill seemed to want to give her a retort again, but Lockwood stepped in between them, putting a hand on Lucy’s shoulder.

“Easy guys, we do _not _want to fight right now.” Which was true enough. It was never a good idea to get emotional in a haunted location, especially not when you already were in peril.

“Let’s see if there’s anything in here we could use,” Lockwood continued when Lucy had taken a few deep calming breaths. He scooped up the little lantern, adjusted the light strength and held it high so it illuminated the entire room.

The space seemed both smaller _and _larger than Lucy had expected when she first stepped in. They were standing in an empty area between stocks which was about 6 feet in diameter. A collection of boxes and crates, which seemed to have been stacked by giant playing Tetris, hid the back wall. Against the other wall was a wooden frame with shelves, and plastic folding chairs took up the remaining space.

Looking through the crates and shelves revealed envelopes, paper cups, empty folders and a whole stock of instant coffee. In short, there was nothing useful.

“Well. We’re screwed,” Quill concluded. “We never should’ve gone with just the three of us.”

“Oh don’t be like that, we can use our supplies to line the walls, that should give us some protection,” Lockwood suggested, but his optimism sounded faked to all three of them.

“With a bag and a half of filings and some salt?” Quill questioned, “That’s hardly going to be enough.”

“According to George, the wall behind the crates is an outer wall. It’s unlikely that Visitors will come from outside, so we can focus on the other three,” Lockwood said.

“So our survival depends on the insights George gathered in the afternoon before he left for his mother’s? We’re definitely going to die.” Quill groaned.

“Hey, George is good at what he does,” Lucy snapped.

“Perhaps, but I have not forgotten the Wimbledon fiasco.” As he said it, Quill tore open his sachet of iron filing and spread them along the wall with the locked door. Lockwood spread his filings along the other wall, and a few moments later they had lined three out of four walls with a pathetically thin barrier of iron filings and salt.

Lucy stood in the middle of the room, trying to close herself off from the distant whispers that seemed to close in on them. There were moments when the sounds would suddenly swell, as if somebody was talking on the other side of the wall. She could almost make out the words, and then they would recede again. Most of the time, she could push the panic that ghostly sounds brought to the background of her mind, but she felt exposed in the small storage room. The threat could come from all sides, and the only defense they had was a thin barrier of iron and salt.

There was a swell in the whispers, and suddenly the voices were so close she could imagine she would be able to understand the words if only they could open the door. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she tried to distract herself from the panic.

“I can’t believe I’ll die a virgin.” Lucy had said it under her breath-a somewhat hysterical giggle following her exclamation–but Quill and Lockwood had both heard her.

“I know we’re not very experienced, but you’re hardly a virgin Luce,” Lockwood said, shooting her a puzzled look while Quill snorted.

Her cheeks flared with heat, and she swatted at Lockwood’s shoulder.

“It’s an old inside joke, never mind,” she muttered, sitting down on one of the stacked boxes.

“With the skull?” Lockwood asked, “Never heard you mention it before.”

“No, actually, although it would be his style. A member of my last team.”

Lockwood sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He knew how hard it was for her to talk about them.

“Paul was a couple years older than the rest of us, a bit of a jokester…” she began softly. “There was one time we were searching for the source of a wraith in an old barn where we got stuck on the hayloft. Julie and Steph were panicking, so Paul blurted out how it sucked that he was going to die a virgin.”

Quill chuckled. “Effective way of distracting a bunch of preteens, I’m sure.” He leaned against the shelving, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Yeah,” Lucy agreed softly. “It became an inside joke, if things got tense, Paul would whine about being a virgin to make the others laugh. It worked pretty well.” Lockwood kissed her forehead, and she leaned into him.

“At some point he stopped though. I never figured out whether that was because Jacobs tore into him when he caught him once, or because he had actually lost his virginity.” She gave a soft chuckle. “Knowing Paul, it could’ve been either.”

Lockwood caressed Lucy’s upper arm, and she leaned closer, trying to ignore the chill of the room by enjoying his body heat.

Quill had taken to leaning against the wooden frame opposite from them. “You never actually messed around at a haunted location, right?” he asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

Lucy shook her head. “Nah, we were all pretty young, and it was fun to giggle about, but for the most part we all thought the other sex was gross still.”

Quill let out a snort. “Did you now?”

“We _did _play spin the bottle a couple times, because that’s what the older kids did and we curious about it. Never in a haunted house though.”

“Well, your supervisor was lucky then. The amount of teens I’ve had to peel off of each other…”

Lockwood laughed at that, just a little too loud. Lucy knew it was more to drive of the fear that lingered in their stomachs than because of genuine amusement, but she giggled along either way. “In haunted houses? Really?” she asked.

Quill shrugged. “Mortal fear gets the blood flowing to weird places apparently,” he concluded.

“It does, can’t you feel it?” Lockwood agreed with a laugh, pulling Lucy a little closer.

“I’m not sure-” Lucy was cut off mid-sentence by Lockwood kissing her. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers softly. He lingered for a moment, and Lucy’s heartbeat sped up. Any worries and protests melted away like ice in the sun, and when Lockwood tilted his head, she reciprocated eagerly.

“Oi,” Quill protested, his voice dragging Lucy out of the moment by force. “You are not going to make me watch you two make out in my last hours.”

“Join in then,” was Lockwood’s reply.

There was a beat of silence, in which Quill stared at Lockwood incredulously.

“‘join in’?” 

Lockwood nodded.

“Okay.”

Before Lucy had processed the exchange between the two young men, Quill moved closer to her, his movements slow but deliberate. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, giving her the option to move away if she wanted to. But although her heart was pounding in rib cage, she stayed put. She closed her eyes when he leaned in, and the only warning she got before he pressed his lips to hers, was the ghost of his breath over her cheek.

The kiss was chaste, quick and soft but also very determined. Quill pulled back before Lucy had had a chance to react. He turned back to face Lockwood, and Lucy recognized the kiss for what it was; a challenge.

Lockwood’s expression had not changed much. The soft smile still played around his mouth, and the glimmer in his eyes remained.

“Holy shit,” Quill muttered, “you are actually serious about this.” 

“I am,” Lockwood replied. “We will probably die tonight, we might as well enjoy our last moments.” Lucy didn’t know how to react to that, she could not form coherent thoughts. She merely gaped at Lockwood, who gave a little shrug. She couldn’t read his expression with the low light, but his posture was relaxed and his shoulders held none of the tension they did when he and George played a prank on her.

“If you’re not comfortable with it we don’t. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything,” he continued. “That goes for you too Quill.”

Lucy glanced at Quill, who was still standing close to her. He didn’t seem scandalized or offended by the suggestion, but Lucy wasn’t sure what she wanted. If she accepted the offer, what would that make her?

“Don’t think about it too hard, Lucy,” Quill said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. “No matter what choice you make, there won’t be any consequences. Nothing that happens will leave this room.”

“What, because we won’t be leaving this room?” Lucy asked, trying not to sounds scornful.

“Exactly,” Lockwood chipped in. His cheerful tone sounded artificial, but Lucy didn’t pay it any mind.

They were right, of course. What did it matter, anyway? She likely wasn’t going to see the morning, and she didn’t want to wait for dead sitting on a wooden crate in a tiny storage. Not when she could spend her last hours with two young men. She realized he was willing to go through with it

“All right,” her voice came out in a whisper. She swallowed and tried again. “I want to.”

Lucy walked over to the lantern, bending over to turn the light up a little. Her heart was hammering in her chest when she turned back around to face the young men, but she could also feel a familiar prickle of excitement down in her stomach. With the better lighting she could see Lockwood and Quill’s faces and realized they both had their attention on her. Lockwood bumped his shoulder against Quill’s and then approached her.

He cupped her cheeks in his warm hands and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. Her eyes slipped shut, and she grabbed at his long coat to pull him closer.

After a moment Lockwood rested his forehead against hers. “Are you sure about doing this, Lucy?” he asked, and the husky tone of his voice sent shivers down Lucy’s spine.

“Y-yeah,” She breathed. “Yeah, I am.”

“Let’s continue then” 

Lucy’s fingers were trembling as she reached down to undo her work belt. Suddenly Holly’s panic at Aickmere’s made sense to her, right now taking off her _own_work belt seemed an impossible task. Lockwood was taking off his coat, and got to work on his work belt as well, and Quill? Quill had already discarded his belt and rapier during Lucy and Lockwood’s kiss and was now tugging off his roll neck jumper in one motion.

Smooth, pale skin was revealed, and Lucy’s eyes were drawn to the smattering of freckles on his shoulders. In the low light his skin looked extra pale, and the small spots of color looked like tiny stars forming constellations down his chest. His stomach was well defined, and Lucy felt herself flush at the sight, wondering what his skin would feel like beneath her fingertips. Quill was more slender than Lockwood, but she still stood corrected. Despite his smaller frame, Quill was _not_slightly build. Quill caught her gaze and grinned. “Like what you’re seeing, sweetheart?”

The nicknames made her knees weak and send more heat surging into her cheeks, and Lucy hoped it wouldn’t be obvious in the low lighting. From the way Quill grinned at her, it probably did. Lucy leaned towards him, and after a brief moment of hesitation–chased away by the smile on Lockwood’s face as he watched them, pulling off his tie with one finger–closed the gap between them. Their second kiss of the evening was neither quick nor chaste. Quill moved his lips against hers in a way that spoke of experience and confidence, and all she could do was follow his movements. When he cupped her face in his hands and nipped at her bottom lip, she gladly opened her mouth.

Being lost in the kiss, Lucy jumped when she felt the hands on her leg, gently pulling at her calf. Quill chuckled softly. “There’s two of us, sweetheart.” The low sound was infectious, and Lucy couldn’t help but giggle in response.

Lockwood had kneeled down in front of her and started undoing the laces of her boots with skilled fingers. He smiled up at her, eyes glittering with anticipation as he pulled the shoe of her foot, taking her sock along with it.

Lucy shivered when she put her foot down on the cold floor, acutely aware of her surroundings again. The whispers sounded louder all of a sudden, and the excitement that had been bubbling up in her stomach was threatened to be washed away by panic. She was about to open her mouth to tell the boys to stop, to make a last ditch effort to defend themselves.

Then Quill was behind her, trailing his warm fingertips over her skin as he tugged up the hem of her jumper. Lockwood moved his hands underneath her skirt to pull down her leggings.

Off came her jumper and gone were the leggings. She was left in nothing but her sensible underwear. The cold air left goose bumps on her exposed skin, but Lucy wasn’t complaining. Being the center of attention made her stomach flutter again. Lockwood stood up and pulled her close, bending down a little to kiss her. The kiss was soft, familiar, and erotic in a way that was enhanced by the fact that Quill was still right behind her, caressing her sides.

Lucy lost track of her surroundings. The two hot bodies pressed against hers warded of the chill of the room and chased away the last of her fears. They would probably die tonight, but they were going out with a bang.

As Lockwood deepened the kiss, Quill pressed his lips to the nape of her neck and undid the fastening of her bra with a quick gesture. The fabric fell away from her breasts, but was quickly replaced by two warm hands, and the feeling made Lucy moan. Lockwood took advantage and deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue over her bottom lip in the way she liked. She buried the fingers of her left hand in Lockwood’s hair, and with the other she covered one of Quill’s hands as he played with her nipple.

Lucy’s skin was on fire where the boys were touching her. It was simultaneously too much and not enough, and Lucy thought she’d go mad with desire if things didn’t advance soon. Lockwood was still kissing her like his life depended on it, and Quill toying with her boobs had Lucy moaning into his mouth. She tugged at Quill’s hand, trying to guide it down her stomach to her panties, where her desire was practically burning.

Quill chuckled and pulled his hand back. “Patience, Lucy,” he muttered, but he couldn’t suppress the pleased groan escaping his lips when she pushed her ass back, grinding against the stiff tent in his pants. Quill moved from Lucy to Lockwood before she could provoke him further, maneuvering a hand in between them to undo the buttons of Lockwood’s white shirt, and then moving his mouth to the pale skin revealed. Lockwood stiffened up for just a moment, not having expected Quill to turn his attention on him.

Lucy pulled back from Lockwood slightly, wondering how her boyfriend would react to being touched like this by another man. After the initial moment of surprise had passed, Lockwood relaxed and Lucy got to admire the way his eyes fell shut as Quill pressed kisses to the sensitive skin on his neck. He leaned his head aside to give Quill more room and sighed softly. Lucy took the opportunity to slide the shirt off his shoulders. 

“You’re wearing too much,” she muttered, undoing Lockwood’s fly.

Quill looked up, placing a hand on Lockwood’s back. “Me or Lockwood, sweetheart?”

“Both” Lucy answered without hesitation.

“Let’s do something about that then,” Lockwood said, taking off his shoes and pushing his pants down. A glance in Quill’s direction told Lucy he wasn’t waiting for them to undress him further either, already unbuckling his belt.

A few moments later the three of them were completely nude, and Lucy wasn’t sure how to continue from there. She glanced at Lockwood, but despite his earlier bravado and his very prominent hard on displaying his excitement, he didn’t seem to know how to continue either. His gaze flicked between Lucy and Quill, and it may have been a trick of the light, but Lucy could swear his cheeks darkened.

Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, trying to protect herself from the cool air. She wanted to have Quill and Lockwood close again, to have them pressed against her and each other so they shared their body heat. Lucy had been given a taste of their touch, and now she wanted more. So much more. Without allowing herself to think about it, she blurted out her desire: “Take me.”

The exclamation took both Lockwood and Quill by surprise. Lockwood was gaping at her, and even Quill seemed to be stunned to silence. Embarrassment crept up on Lucy when another moment passed without them reacting properly, and she wrapped her arms around her torso tighter.

Eventually it was Lockwood who got his wits back first.

“M-me or Quill?” he stuttered out.

“Either of you. Both,” Lucy replied. She wanted to be touched. Either by Lockwood, the young man she’d loved ever since he let her into his heart after their time apart (or even before that, if she were honest) or by Quill, who she had just discovered was attractive in a magnetic way.

Quill shot Lockwood a look.

“Still sure about this?” he asked, watching his body language closely. Lockwood swallowed thickly but then nodded, and Quill turned to Lucy, gently taking hold of her wrist and pulling her arm away from her chest.

“Then we should give the lady what she wants.” He guided Lucy back to the crates and sat down on the edge. Moving his hand from Lucy’s wrist to her waist, he pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Lucy wrapped an arm around his shoulders as Quill moved down her jaw, pressing soft kisses to her skin until he found a particularly sensitive spot. He drew a moan from her by nipping at it, letting one hand slide down her back to grab at a handful of her ass. His touches brought her excitement up to its previous level, and Lucy wanted to climb right into his lap and ride him. She glanced down, and Quill spread his legs a bit further, showing off his hard-on. To her surprise, his cock was about the same size as Lockwood’s, which made it seem even more impressive against his smaller frame.

“Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered, nuzzling her throat. There was a hint of stubble on his chin, which scratched her skin. It didn’t bother Lucy. She threw a last glance over her shoulder at Lockwood, who was watching them with great interest. His own erection bobbed against his stomach as he walked closer, and heat flared in Lucy’s gut. Lockwood flashed her a reassuring smile, and taking it as permission, Lucy moved to straddle Quill on the crate he was sitting on.

Quill pulled her forward and lined his dick up with her pussy, pushing inside her inch by inch. They both moaned at the feeling, and Lucy stiffened up slightly at the feeling of being stretched. Quill had just a little more girth than Lockwood, and she needed a moment to adjust. Quill was happy to have her take the lead though, pulling her against his chest while he waited for her to move.

“Fuck…” he whispered when she started to rock back and forth slowly. Lucy could only moan in agreement. She put her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance, but Quill didn’t let her put much space in between them, leaning forwards to kiss her breasts. He slid his hands down her sides and placed them on her hips, encouraging her to move faster, and groaning low in his throat when she did.

“Don’t just-… stand there, Lockwood…” he managed, gently squeezing Lucy’s ass. Lockwood, who’d been stroking himself to the scene came even closer until he was right next to them. Quill pulled him down into a languid open-mouthed kiss without hesitation. His freckled skin flushed when Lucy sped up her movements, and he tried to meet her rhythm with shallow thrusts.

Lockwood turned to Lucy, wiping her dark hair out of her face and kissing down to her neck. A second pair of hands started feeling her up, gliding over her torso until they reached her breasts, bouncing with the movement. With the way Lockwood’s fingers danced over her breasts, and Quill’s pressed into her hips, Lucy found herself getting and closer and closer to the edge. 

She leaned back a little, resting her shoulders against Lockwood’s chest, moaning at the feeling of his hot skin against hers. All the sensations, from the delicious friction of Quill’s cock inside of her, to Lockwood expertly playing with her boobs, to the soft groans of pleasure of both men, had her aching to come undone.

“Please…” she whined softly. “I’m so close…” Lockwood kissed her again, pinching her nipples while his tongue brushed against hers. At the same time Quill adjusted his position, so the base of his cock brushed against her clit with each thrust.

“Come for us,” Quill growled in between heavy breaths.

And she did. Lucy cried out when she was pushed over the edge, trembling slightly with the force of her orgasm.

Quill held her hips still, panting softly, but then pulled out of her. Lockwood held her against his chest, but her knees buckled and she slid to the floor, pulling him along.

“Are you all right?” He asked her after a minute had passed, brushing a hand through her hair. It took another moment, but Lucy nodded, still breathing hard. “Want to- to make you come,” she admitted.

“Do you think you can take-“ Lucy was nodding before he’d finished the question and placed her hands on the floor.

Lucy heard Lockwood take a sharp breath to steady himself at the sight of her on all fours and knowing she had that effect on him made her feel powerful. Lockwood placed his hands on her hips, and she only had a moment to prepare herself before he pushed his cock into her.

The stone floor was cold and rough beneath Lucy’s bare knees, but the discomfort of it didn’t weigh up to the pleasure coursing through her veins as Lockwood started thrusting into her from behind. He was pulling her hips against him with one hand, while the other caressed her side.

The sex with Lockwood was rougher than what Lucy had just done with Quill, but the wet slapping sound that came with each thrust only turned her on even more. She was pretty sure she was dripping. Lucy let her head hang, her dark hair obscuring her eyes from Quill’s view. He was still sitting on the crate, wide-legged. He didn’t seem to mind that he didn’t get to finish earlier and was watching them with a pleased smile. 

When Lucy glanced up a moment later, she found that he was stroking his cock slowly. He was gripping himself tightly, moving his hand up and down in a steady rhythm, eased by the slick of Lucy’s come.

Lucy watched in fascination for a moment, her body moving with Lockwood’s thrusts. Deciding help him finish to make up for earlier, she gently pried his hand away and took him into her mouth. The move was rewarded with a sharp gasp. Quill’s entire body tensed up for a moment, and Lockwood sped up his thrust, enjoying the view of his girlfriend pleasing another man. 

It took her a while to find a rhythm, as Lockwood was still pounding into her, and Quill’s cock was too thick to just use speed to compensate for her sloppy rhythm. Instead, she took her time, licking and swirling her tongue until he was moaning soft encouragements. She could taste herself on him, and the sensation made her moan. Quill buried his fingers in her hair response, slightly pushing down her head as she bobbed up and down.

“Oh God–Like that, sweetheart...” He moaned, his eyes falling shut as she swirled her tongue around the head of his dick. “I’m-_please” _

Lucy flicked the tip of her tongue over the head, and Quill came undone. He gave a soft tug at her at her hair to pull her up before he spilled into her mouth, but Lucy didn’t have much freedom of movement. Besides, she found that him coming inside her mouth was highly arousing.

Her walls clenched around Lockwood’s dick, and he sped up even more, moving one hand down to her pussy. His fingers found her clit, and he rubbed it in time with his thrusts until all she could do was moan. Her second orgasm washed over her soon after, and she cried out in pleasure. It didn’t take much for Lockwood then. He pulled her upright for his last few thrusts and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he came. Growling against her skin.

* * *

It was the chill of the room cooling the sweat on her skin that brought Lucy back to her senses a while later. She shivered, blinking in an effort to clear the fog from her mind. She sat up, gently pushing away Lockwood’s arm, feeling the fabric of his long coat underneath her. They must have passed out together. Their small lantern was still burning, although the light was growing dimmer, and Lucy realized quite some time must have passed since they first started messing around.

She got up on shaky feet and went on a quest to locate her watch amongst the items of discarded clothing. While she was doing so, she could hear Lockwood and Quill stir as well, and blood rushed to her cheeks at the memory of what they’d just done.

When she finally found her watch, she pressed the button to light the dial.

“5 am,” she whispered. Lucy closed her eyes and used her inner ear to listen to the sounds of the atmosphere. She heard nothing besides the sound of rustling as Lockwood and Quill gathered their underwear. She crossed the little room to get to the door, and after a moment of hesitation, placed her hand on the doorknob. It easily turned under her hand.

The sun had risen, and the haunting was over. Despite their expectations, they hadn’t died after their scandalous adventure.

Lucy didn’t turn back around, unable to look either Lockwood or Quill in the eyes right now.

“We’re never, _ever _talking about this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Quill pulled his hand out of the steaming dish water with a curse, fumbling to open the cold tab. The cold water washed away the pain of hot water on his skin swiftly, but didn’t do much to lessen the frustration he felt. This was only the latest incident in which he had gotten distracted from the task at hand, and he supposed he was lucky it was the first time it had resulted in accidentally hurting himself. 

It had been about a month since he, Lucy and Lockwood had gotten stuck inside that storage closet on the job; a month of awkwardness, embarrassment and little incidents. For the most part it meant loosing items when Quill got distracted by a memory as he was putting things away. Just the other day, he had lost his coffee grinder, and found it four hours later. In the fridge. 

Quill wasn’t above admitting he was deeply affected by their misadventure, and he couldn’t say he minded that Lockwood had only called him in on the large case in the obsolete production hall of Davis’ canning factory. The large open hall without closed off spaces was the perfect place to work without having to deal with each other in close quarters. Quill had stuck with Holly for the entire case.

Now that his hand was cooled off, Quill carefully stuck a finger into the basin of dishwater. Finding the temperature more bearable, he continues washing his dishes. They couldn’t continue on like this. The distraction was becoming too frequent to ignore, and Quill needed the more consistent income he got from working cases with Lockwood and co. Even now, over a year after the fall of the Fittes agency, other companies were reluctant to hire him.

With the dishes done and put away, Quill was about to settle on the couch with a book to relax for an hour or two before going to the gym down the street. Before he could there was a knock on his door. He put the book down on the side table and walked over, wondering who would come round unannounced. As far as he was aware, his direct neighbours were all out working, and he didn’t have many friends who would show up unannounced. 

Lockwood and Lucy were the last people he expected to find on his doorstep when he pulled the door open. They looked the same as they always did. Lockwood was dressed in a meticulous navy suit and his long coat, his hair tousled in a way that was meant to look effortless and barely styled. Quill knew he must have put effort into it because he had seen the way his dark hair looked when it had actually been mussed up. Quill preferred it like that. Lucy, meanwhile, was wearing a skirt and leggings combination Quill had seen on her a hundred times before. Combined with her ectoplasm-stained jacket and her messy bob, she had a tough appearance. The two of them made a couple you didn’t want to mess with. The effect was slightly undermined by Lockwood’s lightly reddened ears and the fact that Lucy looked anywhere but Quill’s face.

“Hey,” Quill greeted them, unsure of what else to say.

“Good afternoon, Quill. Do you have a moment?” Lockwood began, adjusting the collar of his coat. The action pulled Quill’s gaze to the pale column of his neck.

“Yeah, what brings the two of you here?” he managed, pulling his attention back to the conversation.

“We need to talk…”

Without a word, Quill stepped aside to let Lucy and Lockwood into his apartment, closing the door behind them. They took off their coats, and Quill hung them on the coat rack attached to the door before leading them further into his home.

“Take a seat, I’ve got the feeling we’ll be here for a while,” Quill said, gesturing to the couch. They did, sitting down stiffly on the green cushions of the two-seater. With her straight posture, Lucy gave off the impression she was there for a job interview.

“I take it you know what we want to discuss then?” Lockwood started, but Quill held up a hand.

“I have an inkling, but I’m not doing it without a drink.” Without waiting for a reply, he turned back to the kitchenette. Opening the cabinet above the sink, he pulled out three wine glasses before grabbing the opened bottle of merlot. He usually didn’t drink wine in the middle of the day, but he was out of beer and he was not about to have this conversation cold sober.

“Do you two want a glass too? I’ve got an open merlot and there should be rose too.” He told them, rummaging through his kitchen drawer for the corkscrew.

“Merlot is fine, I guess,” Lockwood replied, sounding a little unsure of himself. Lucy stayed quiet as Quill pulled out the cork and tossed it into the trashcan, so he turned back around to watch her.

“Don’t you want anything?” A new thought entered Quill’s head, and he felt as if the ground tilted out from underneath his feet. “You can drink, right?” He asked, dreading the answer. “Please tell me you’re not-“

“No!” Lucy interrupted in a high-pitched squeak. “No, I took precautions! I had- I was on time...” she was bright red once again, still not looking Quill, but he didn’t blame her. He emptied the bottle by pouring three generous glasses of wine and brought them over, settling in the armchair to Lucy’s right.

Lockwood eagerly took a swig of wine from his glass, wincing only slightly at the strong taste. Lucy followed his example, and while she wasn’t able to hide her reaction to the burn of alcohol down her throat, she did take another sip after a moment. Maybe they had drunk more often than Quill thought.

“I didn’t know you were a wine connoisseur,” Lockwood said, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’m not, it’s just the only alcohol I have in the house at the moment. The rosé was a parting gift from Fittes, so that should tell you how often I drink it.” For a moment they all kept their attention on their drink.

“So, what do you want to discuss exactly, if not Lucy being…?” Quill started after a moment. He wasn’t able to finish his question, very much aware of what a bullet they’d dodged there.

There was a beat of silence. Lucy glanced up, opening her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She took another sip of her wine instead.

Eventually, it was Lockwood who took the word, perching on the edge of the couch and keeping his eyes trained on the coffee table.

“We need to talk about what happened,” he stated.

“I thought that was why you’re here, but we said we wouldn’t speak of that again,” Quill replies, sipping from his own glass. He twisted the stem between his fingers, watching as the dark red liquid swirled around.

“How’s that working out for you?”

When Quill looked back up at Lucy, he found her staring back at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since she had arrived on his doorstep. Her cheeks were stained pink either by embarrassment or the alcohol seeping into her system. Maybe by both. Her words had sounded sharp, but her expression was questioning instead of angry. Quill would almost call her face soft. “I thought I would be able to just ignore the experience, like every other close call we’ve had, but it’s not going very well…” she continued after a moment.

An image of Lucy on her knees -glancing up to meet his eyes like she was doing now- flashed through Quill’s head, and he felt blood rush to his face. It certainly wasn’t the first time that memory resurfaced during the past few weeks, and it still had the exact same effect.

“That’s what I thought,” Lucy said, reading his facial expression correctly. “And I’m sure I wasn’t the only one who kept thinking about it during the Davis case either.”

“You weren’t,” Quill confirmed. “I stuck with Holly for a reason.” He lifted his glass again and took a large swig, “you haven’t told Holly or Cubbins about that night, have you?”

“Tell them what, ‘Hey guys, remember that case we did with the three of us? It ended with us fucking in a closet thinking we were dying.’? Doubt that would have gone over well...”

“Yeah, we never planned on having to tell them.” Lockwood agreed. “All they know is that we had a case that was more difficult than what we had expected, not that the three of us decided to… distract ourselves while waiting for our deaths...”

Quill winced at the reminder of the dire circumstances that had led to their little escapade. He was deeply grateful the night had ended the way it did, but in a twisted way, it would have been easier if they didn’t have to deal with the aftermath. Recognizing the dark turn his thoughts were taking, Quill finished his wine and rose from his chair.

“Do you want another drink?”

The two of them nodded and finished their wine as well. Lucy coughed slightly after she swallowed her last mouthful, but handed him her glass without hesitation. After putting aside the empty bottle of merlot, Quill opened the rosé. This time around, he didn’t fill the glasses as much. He wasn’t a lightweight, but the alcohol combined with the sheer awkwardness of the situation had him feeling a bit of a buzz already, and he didn’t want to test Lucy’s or Lockwood’s tolerance. He returned to them a moment later, handing them back their glasses.

“So to summarize, we’re all hung up on what happened?” he asked.

“That’s one way to put it, yeah,” Lockwood confirmed, running a hand through his hair. “It’s been on my mind all month, and Lucy isn’t doing any better in trying to ignore it… we can’t go on like this, can we?”

“I don’t like overthinking what happened, but I can’t help it. The skull’s noticed, and he has been trying to get me to tell him what happened,” Lucy confessed, running the hem of her skirt between her fingers.

“So… Do you regret it?” Quill couldn’t look at them, more afraid of the answer than he was willing to admit. He didn’t know how they would move past it if they did. Working together would be near impossible with the complicated emotions between them, ready for visitors to soak up. Perhaps it was finally time to move on from the agency business. Quill had known he’d been working on borrowed time with Lockwood and Co.

“No.” Lockwood and Lucy said simultaneously. Quill’s gaze shot up to meet theirs, and while both of them were blushing bright red, they seemed sure of their answer. Lucy let go of the hem of her skirt, folding her hands in her lap.

“We had a bit of a scare when we realized we hadn’t used any protection, it had us anxious and worried until we were sure the morning-after pill had worked. But we’ve been talking about it a lot.” Lockwood started. Lucy took the word from him and continued. “Neither of us regret it. In fact, we’re- we’ve been kind of thinking about… doing it again.”

“You want to- I didn’t get you drunk, did I?” Quill asked, trying to make sense of what Lucy had just said. Thinking took a lot more effort as his blood rushed away from his brain at the suggestion of repeating their adventure.

Lockwood laughed. “Bit tipsy maybe, but we’ve discussed this before.”

“You’ve discussed it before?” Quill managed weakly. “Discussed what exactly?”

“What we would be willing to do again if you are up for it,” Lucy answered.

Quill leaned back in his chair, trying to process the twist the conversation had taken. He had been fully prepared to hear they wouldn’t be able to work with him again. An invitation for another threesome was the last thing he expected.

“And what would you be willing to do again?” Quill was aware that his voice had gotten higher, but neither of his guests pointed it out.

“Pretty much everything we did last time. More importantly, are you willing to do it again?” Lockwood shot back.

“If you’re not interested, we’ll leave, pretend we never suggested it. We’re offering without obligations, no hard feelings if you say no, or are in a relationship or anything.” Lucy added.

Quill watched them, trying to discover a sign of deception, or even just insecurity. They seemed so sure of their decision.

“I’m not in a relationship,” Quill heard himself say. “I haven’t been in a while. Are you sure this won’t- you both want this?”

“We do.”

Quill set down his glass on the coffee table, adjusting his sleeve.

“I’m in.”

Lockwood’s grin lit up Quill’s apartment like the sun, and Lucy’s nerves seemed to melt away. The same spark passed between them as it had in the storage closet all those weeks ago, familiar and exciting. Lockwood pecked Lucy on the lips, giving her hand a squeeze and pulling her up along with him.

“Just not on the floor this time,” Lucy said, walking over to Quill. He laughed, getting up so he was face to face with her, their noses almost touching.

“Not on the floor,” he agreed before closing the gap. Lucy grabbed his sweater, pulling him even closer as he moved his lips against hers. He raised a hand to Lucy’s cheek, letting the back of his fingers brush against her pulse point. The fast, steady beat of her heart made him smile into the kiss. His own heart was beating just as fast.

Lucy was grinning as well when she pulled back, looking over her shoulder at Lockwood. His ears had gone red again, and Quill couldn’t help but think it was a particularly endearing look on him. Lockwood had always looked so grown up in his suits, mature and stylish. He had been playing at being an adult ever since he was a young teenager, but as he aged he filled out the clothes meant for an older man, and the confidence he had once faked had grown to become part of him. The soft flush of his skin did not detract from that, but only served to make him more attractive to Quill.

“When you said everything we did last time goes,” he started, wrapping an arm around Lucy’s shoulders to keep her close, “does that go for what you and I did too, Lockwood?” more of Lockwood’s confidence seemed to falter at the question, the flush spreading over his cheeks too now and Quill was about to open his mouth to reassure him he could say no. In two strides Lockwood was with them, swooping down to interrupt him with a kiss.

Quill had to tilt his head up and steady himself against Lockwood’s chest with his free hand, feeling his body warmth seep through his cotton button-up.

“I take it that’s a yes,” he said breathlessly after Lockwood pulled back. “Come to my bed, it will be more comfortable.”

He didn’t have to ask twice. Both Lockwood and Lucy were eager at the idea of getting into his bed. They wasted no time getting off their shoes, and Lockwood took off his jacket and tossed it over the chair Quill had been sitting in while Quill hurried their half-empty glasses to the kitchenette.

Lockwood grabbed Lucy’s hand and followed Quill, who walked around the bookcase he used as a room divider to draw the curtains shut. Because the fabric was a light gray that was almost sheer, he also had a set of rolling blinds installed when he moved in, but he kept it up to allow daylight to fall on his small double bed.

“It’s nice,” Lucy remarked as she sat down on the edge of Quill’s mattress, glancing at the cherry wooden wardrobe and matching nightstand.

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Quill replied. Switching back to the pet name felt right, and the soft wash of color flushing over Lucy’s cheek made satisfaction curl in his stomach. Lockwood grinned and used the tips of his fingers to tilt her head up, capturing her lips in a kiss that turned heated fast. With him bent over, the pale column of his neck was well within reach for Quill, so he gave in to the temptation and pressed his lips to the side of Lockwood’s neck.

Quill pressed butterfly kisses to his skin, fumbling to undo the top buttons of his shirt to expose more of it. Lockwood drew back from Lucy slightly, starting on the lowest buttons himself until all of them were undone. Putting her hands on the bed behind her, Lucy leaned back to watch them, so Quill took time to slide Lockwood’s shirt off of his shoulders in a slow, sensual way, still pressing his lips to every inch of Lockwood’s neck he could reach.

Lucy made a sound of appreciation, and Quill looked up to shoot her a grin.

“Liking the show?” he asked.

“Definitely,” Lucy agreed, sounding just a little breathy.

“We can continue it,” Lockwood said, grabbing the bottom of Quill’s jumper and pulling it out of his jeans. Quill raised his arms to allow him to pull it off entirely, and in one motion, he was bare-chested as well.

Unlike last time they had done this, his skin didn’t immediately erupt in goose skin once it was exposed. Lockwood pulled him close to start a kiss himself, and Quill’s skin tingled where it was pressed against his while they were chest to chest. Quill responded to the kiss eagerly, nipping at Lockwood’s bottom lip to make him gasp.

“God, you sound great,” Quill muttered when they drew apart for breath. He had to reach down to adjust his erection a bit because his dick was already straining against the fabric of his boxers and jeans. Lockwood surprised him by pushing away his hand, palming him for a moment before undoing his fly and pulling down his jeans.

“Undress me too?” Lucy asked, drawing their attention back to her.

“Of course,” Lockwood agreed, leaning over to nuzzle her hair while he slid his hands down her sides. While he pulled up Lucy’s sweater, Quill pulled off his pants. Lucy’s skirt and leggings ended up on the floor as well soon after, and in turn, Lucy made quick work of Lockwood’s belt to pull down his pants too. The three of them were left in their underwear, a current of excitement sizzling between them.

“Still sure?” Quill asked. Lucy nodded, watching both him and Lockwood as if she were staring down a buffet after not having eaten for a week.

“Me too,” Lockwood said, brushing the back of his hand against Quill’s with a smile.

With that, Quill took off his boxers, letting his erection bob up against his stomach. After a moment of admiration, Lucy shuffled forward on the mattress and wrapped her hand around him. The sensation of her fingers on his hot flesh was electrifying, and Quill couldn’t bite back the hum of pleasure she dragged out of him. The sound seemed to spur her on, and a moment later she was stroking him slowly, dragging her fingertips along the underside of his shaft until he grew even harder.

Quill reached out to brush her hair away from her face so he could see her eyes and was rewarded by her cheeky grin. She leaned forward and planted a little peck on the head of his dick. If she had planted her lips on any other part of his anatomy, it could almost have been called chaste. Then she took him into her mouth. His eyes fell shut as she started bobbing her head, and he couldn’t concentrate on anything but the pleasure she was giving him.

The warmth of Lockwood’s body against his side startled him a little, but he welcomed his affection too, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. Lockwood ran his hand up his chest, mapping out the muscles and skin beneath his fingers carefully. He moved his head to kiss down Quill’s jaw, sucking a little to create a hickey beneath his ear. The combined sensation Lockwood and Lucy provided made Quill moan. Lockwood and Quill hadn’t done this much touching last time, but a glance downwards revealed that Lockwood was enjoying himself a lot as well. His gray boxer briefs were tented, and there was a little darker spot where his cock was leaking some pre-come.

“Get them off,” Quill groaned, letting go of Lucy’s hair to pull at Lockwood’s underwear instead. Lockwood understood the hint, pushing the fabric down his legs so he could step out of them.

Quill was hit by how good Lockwood looked in the soft daylight filtering through his curtains. Last time he hadn’t been able to make out as much of the details of his body in the lantern light. Now he could really appreciate Lockwood’s form. His skin was pale and smooth, marked with a few dark moles here and there, and a shallow scar on his side. Just like everything else about him, his dick was long and slim. It stuck out from his body a little, bobbing the slightest bit with his breath.

Lucy was still working Quill’s dick, expertly stroking the part of his shaft not in her mouth until he was panting. To distract himself from the mounting sensations she was drawing out with her mouth, he wrapped his hand around Lockwood’s cock. Using his thumb to spread some of Lockwood’s own wetness over his length, he started to stroke. Focussing on twisting his wrist and giving soft squeezes at the base of Lockwood’s dick as he moved his hand, allowed him to stop the pleasure pooling in his lower stomach from overwhelming him.

It worked until Lucy swirled her tongue around his glans, looking up at him through her eyelids with such a look of mischievous determination, he nearly came then and there.

“Oh… fuck” Quill groaned, gently pushing Lucy away. “Wait-Wait…, if you continue, I’ll-“ Lucy pulled back, releasing the head of his dick with a soft pop. A little string of saliva formed a connection between them, and Quill had to take a moment to focus on his breathing.

“Can I fuck you?” The question left his lips before he had even thought about it.

Lucy had already nodded before she glanced at Lockwood, a little unsure about what he would think. Lockwood smiled. “It’s fine with me if you want to, Luce.”

“I do,” Lucy said, reaching behind her back to undo her bra. Mesmerized, Quill and Lockwood watched as the soft lace fell away from her chest, revealing her breasts to them. Her nipples had hardened into stiff peaks, their brownish pink standing out from the rest of her flushed skin. Enjoying their attention, Lucy skimmed off her panties, raising her hips from the bed to slide them down her thighs.

Quill wanted to be between her legs, bury himself in her until they were connected before Lockwood’s watchful eyes. A last remainder of common sense dragged him away from those instincts. Leaning over in front of Lockwood, he opened the drawer of his nightstand, rummaging around for the few condoms that should be in there between buttons and old receipts.

“Are you looking for a condom?” Lockwood asked after a moment.

“Yeah, can’t take that risk again. There should be in there….”

“Here.” Lockwood held out a square, silver packet. “We came prepared.”

After tearing open the packet and rolling on the condom, feeling the raised little ridges in the latex that would provide Lucy with extra stimulation, Quill positioned himself between Lucy’s legs. He leaned over her, kissing her sternum and caressing her side. Lucy wiggled herself into a lying position, bumping her core against his hardness. After taking a moment to enjoy their position, Quill pushed into her.

He started off slowly, allowing both of them to get used to the feeling, both new and familiar. The condom muted the feeling of her around him slightly, but Lucy’s body heat against his skin, her soft panting against his neck, and the sight of Lockwood kneeling on the bed beside Lucy’s shoulders all added up to a delicious sensation. He would have upped his pace even without Lucy wrapping her legs around him and digging her heels into his ass, but it was a nice encouragement.

Soon they were both moaning, drawing sounds of pleasure from each other with ease. Quill brought one hand up to cup one of Lucy’s breasts, stroking his thumb over her nipple. It earned him a little squeal that had Lockwood chuckle low in his throat. The dark-haired man didn’t seem to mind being left out of the action. He was stroking himself lazily as he watched them through lidded eyes, replicating Quill’s technique from earlier.

Something about Lucy’s pleasure flooded expression changed, almost imperceptibly, but Quill recognized the glint in her eye. He was not surprised at all when she pulled Lockwood’s hand away, replacing it with her own.

“Anthony, let- let me” she managed around a moan. Knowing what she wanted to do, Lockwood adjusted his position, grabbing Quill’s pillow to put under her head. With her head supported, Lucy took him into her mouth. Quill sped up his thrusts even more while he watched Lucy blow Lockwood while they were having sex. Being the one receiving oral from her while Lockwood took her last time had been a staple in his fantasies the past few weeks, but being on the other end had heat pool in his groin rapidly as well.

He remembered the feeling of her tongue dragging along the underside of his shaft, the warm wetness of her mouth as she sucked. From the look of bliss on Lockwood’s face, she was using all those techniques on him too, expertly coaxing him ever closer to the edge. Even with her mouth around Lockwood’s shaft, Lucy was making sounds of pleasure as Quill kept up his rhythm, kissing her collarbone and neck.

It didn’t take long for all the sensations to boil over. This time Quill didn’t try to hold back the orgasm that washed over him.

“God, yes…” he groaned, giving a few last thrusts as he spilled into the condom.

For a few heartbeats, all three of them were still. Quill regained his breath and pulled out of Lucy slowly. He placed a gentle kiss to her shoulder and dealt with the condom, while Lucy picked up the pace of her blowjob again.

While he wouldn’t be able to get hard for a few minutes, Lockwood’s gasps and groans of pleasure still shot heat through Quill’s veins. Lockwood had his fingers tangled in Lucy’s hair, lightly thrusting his hips forwards to set the rhythm, as Lucy couldn’t move her head much lying on her back. Deciding to help Lucy pleasure him, Quill sat down at Lockwood’s side and started pressing kisses to his bicep. Keeping the touches simple and familiar, he caressed Lockwood’s chest, feeling the rippling of his muscles just beneath the skin.

Lockwood didn’t last long after that either. He groaned out a soft warning for Lucy and put effort in keeping his hips still so Lucy could pull away if she wanted to, but she stayed where she was, hollowing her cheeks. Lockwood came with a growl, his hips jerking and his mouth falling open just slightly in pleasure. Lucy pulled back a moment later and made a show of swallowing.

“My god that was hot,” Lockwood managed when he had gathered his wits again.

“Everything you expected?” Lucy asked. She raised her hand and wiped the corner of her mouth with a nonchalant motion. Lockwood nodded, and Quill followed his example. Speaking felt near impossible.

“You didn’t come yet, did you, Lucy?” Quill asked after a moment.

“No, not yet.” Lucy shook her head to emphasize her words. “Not that it will take much. I’ve never been more turned on…”

“I’ll eat you out,” Lockwood offered, dark eyes gleaming with delight.

“Oh, you don’t have to, Anthony-“ her protest was cut off when Lockwood pushed her back down onto the mattress.

“It’s my pleasure,” he insisted.

Lucy’s hair was spread out on the pillow, but she wasn’t laying on it quite right, so when Lockwood kissed his way down her stomach, Quill gently lifted her head to push it underneath her. This close to her face, he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her, so he pressed his lips against hers at the same time as Lockwood gave her pussy the first lick.

While Lockwood began playing with her using his tongue, Quill deepened the kiss. Lucy was responsive, darting out her tongue to meet his. He moved on to kissing her neck and fondling her breasts when Lockwood took her clit between his lips and licked. Quill found that lightly pinching her nipples between his thumb and index finger drew a delicious gasp from Lucy and was thoroughly distracted.

In a matter of minutes, Lockwood and Quill had her reduced her to trembling in need. Quill kept playing with her boobs, drawing circles around her nipples with his thumbs and taking one of them into his mouth to drag his tongue over. Between her legs, Lockwood had found his own button to play with. He sucked on her clit while rubbing her entrance, which Quill had filled earlier. Lucy had grabbed his hair to keep him close to her pussy, and he obliged happily, alternating licks and sucks until Lucy was nearly mewling in pleasure.

She didn’t have time to announce her orgasm. She was pushed over the edge suddenly, by a combination of Quill lightly pulling at her nipple with his teeth, and Lockwood flicked his tongue over her clit. She cried out, arching up against them before letting herself fall back onto the bed, panting slightly.

Lockwood moved up her body, pressing feather-light kisses to her skin until he could put his arm around her shoulder and hold her close as he lay down as well. Quill pressed close on her other side, resting his hand over her on Lockwood’s hip.

“So, you both enjoyed yourselves?” Quill asked, fighting to keep his eyes open. He vaguely recalled he had wanted to go to the gym this afternoon, but he couldn’t say he minded the change of plans at all. After their little adventure, he wanted to nap for a while, and it seemed like Lockwood and Lucy were ready to join him.

“For sure,” Lucy replied to his question, muffling a yawn.

“And we didn’t even need mortal danger to start it this time round,” Lockwood agreed.


End file.
